Manufacturing process of a semiconductor device include a process for forming a metal oxide layer on a surface of an electrode layer and on a surface of an insulation layer by supplying material gas including metal and oxidizing gas into a chamber in a high temperature state.
In the process, oxygen released from the insulation layer and the oxidizing gas may oxidize metal included in the electrode layer. Oxidization of the metal may cause a malfunction such as an increase in electrical resistance.
A problem to be solved by the present invention is to provide a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device in which oxidation of an electrode layer can be inhibited.